Dreams
by Jaiaelle
Summary: He is haunted at night by dreams of the past, dreams that keep him from moving forward. Chase/Lola, with a bit of Zoey and OC. Future fic.
1. One

**Author's Note: I'm crazy to be starting another story with school beginning so soon. Oh well. I'm determined to finish this one... This idea all started with a vision of Lola ice skating and Chase not being able to. So, the beginning starts with that, although it does seem rather at a disconnect with the rest of the story...it won't be later on, however. Parts of this first chapter will seem confusing but all will be explained. Please, read and review. Whether you love it or hate it... Thanks!**

**(Italics signify past events and dreams - the narration will reveal what are the dreams opposed to the reality - also, past events stand alone, where as dreams are mixed with the present. If it's confusing, let me know and I'll change the format)**

The crisp, cold air bit at his cheeks, producing the sort of redness on his cheeks that she always told him was adorable. But that truth did not make his tingling cheeks feel any better.

A laugh, tinkling from across the ice, caught his attention and he turned his eyes to her, watching as she spun on her ice skates, hair streaming out. After a moment, she paused in her twirling, to move her eyes toward him. At his smile, she raced over, reaching him in no time.

"C'mon," she chided him, reaching for his gloved hand. "Skate with me."

"You know I want to," he responded, grasping her hand with his. "I want to but I can't skate. Besides," he added, with a teasing grin. "I like watching you."

A blush spread along her cheek bones, creating a glow in her brown eyes. "Fine."

Before she could skate away, pulling her hand from his, she turned, sticking her tongue out at him. Knowing that he wouldn't venture out onto the ice, she swished away, making him wish he could follow her…

- - - - - -

_Beginnings of a discovery. A boy with orange hair and green eyes. "Like her…want to date her…"_

_Reluctant. "Just a friend."_

_Jealousy, bubbling from within. Where did that come from?_

_Confessions. "Something more?" Her hand, warm on his arm, her lips, soft to the touch._

_Ringing. Flip phone, a distant voice…_

"_Not alright. Not alright."_

"Chase?"

"Huh?"

Darkness swirled around him, enveloping him. Confused, he clutched tightly to his pillow, trying to erase the images from the tumbled dream.

"You were gurgling in your sleep."

Swallowing, Chase allowed his eyes to adjust to the night. "Just a bad dream."

Gary nodded, then laid back down. "Another one, huh? Must be upset about something. Subconsciously, perhaps. My Psych professor was saying-"

"Please, Gary," Chase moaned. "Not this time."

"Okay, roomie, but if you ever want to talk-"

"You're in the bed across from me. I know."

- - - - -

Rubbing blurry eyes, Chase stumbled across the expanse of New York University's campus, on his way to a coffee house that was somewhere on the edges.

She was already there, seated in their usual spot, hands clutching a paper cup. The steam from the hot liquid within the cup wafted out, hitting her chin.

Grinning, he watched as she rubbed the area where the steam had touched, then moved the cup into another position, keeping her hands in their place.

Crossing the room, he hovered next to her, waiting until she noticed him. When she did, a smile on her face, he dropped a kiss to the top of her head before collapsing in the chair opposite her.

"You look tired," she murmured, venturing to take a small sip of her drink. Grimacing at the still too warm coffee, she sat back, eyeing him. "Still having trouble sleeping?"

He nodded, then grabbed the cup from her. He brought to his lips, blew, in an attempt to cool the liquid, then gulped it down. It burned down the back of his throat. Trying to be manly, he ignored the scorching pain, setting the cup back down in front of her.

"Wasn't that hot?" she questioned, sliding one petite hand across the table to take his larger one.

"A little," he admitted, squeezing her hand. "Lola, the dreams keep assailing me. Don't know what to do."

When she became quiet, he focused on her, noting the pensive facial expression. "They're about her, aren't they?"

Gulping, he dropped his gaze to the table. He didn't need to answer her because she knew. The dreams were about her…about Zoey.

Every night, she haunted him, calling him on his cell, the conversation echoing in the recesses of his mind, as he thrashed about on his bed.

The conversation that should've happened but never had.

Biting his bottom lip, he raised his eyes back to Lola's. Her large brown eyes were moist. Numb, he watched as she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. Wishing he could ease the hurt that was encased in her heart, he squeezed her hand again. He knew how she wanted him to let go of the past and move on, with her, but he couldn't. Until he confronted the past, had that conversation with Zoey, he knew that he couldn't follow Lola into whatever future they might have.

"I have to go," Lola muttered. "You can have my coffee."

As he watched her exit the shop, he clenched his hand, missing the warmth of her hand in his.

- - - - - -

_Chase's first roommate at NYU had been Cooper, a red-headed, green-eyed comic book fanatic. When Chase had moved into the room, he had found the walls of one side of the room already plastered in pictures of various super heroes. _

_Groaning, Chase had hauled his own stuff in, setting his suitcases on the available side of the room._

_And then, in had come Cooper, a whirlwind of life and laughter. _

_Although the boy was clearly a nerd, Chase found himself enjoying the company of his roommate. It could've been worse._

_Lola's roommate, for instance, was constantly starting fights with Lola about political matters. Lindsay even argued with Lola about points which they agreed upon. Lola ended up often escaping to Chase's room just to avoid conflicts with her roommate._

_Half way through the semester, Cooper had revealed to Chase his crush on Lola. It didn't seem that unusual that Cooper would like Lola. Never once did he think that Lola would reciprocate the feelings._

_The two had gone on one date, which Chase believed was a pity date, on Lola's side. But Lola had enjoyed herself and the two had begun to regularly go out._

_For a reason Chase didn't entirely understand, the thought of Lola with Cooper made him uncomfortable. _

_He was relieved when the two ended their relationship after a couple of months, not allowing himself to question "why". _

_- - - - - -_

_A phone ringing and ringing… _

_A beeping noise…_

_He grabbed his phone. 1 New Voice Message._

"_Maybe I'll check it later…"_

Chase awoke with a start, reaching for his phone. There were no new messages. Flipping open the small phone, he thumbed to the last received text message, one that had been sent earlier in the day. It was from Lola.

"No ice sktng 2nite. Maybe 2morrow."

Sighing, he shut the phone then buried his face in his pillow.

She was shutting him out of her life.

Shutting him out because he couldn't do what he knew that he needed to.


	2. Two

Gliding across the ice, she regretted not inviting Chase, but she needed some time away from him, time to allow her thoughts to settle.

The stars shone down on her as she raced circles around the rink, avoiding hitting other bodies only because not many others were out at the late hour. The rink would close soon but, until then, Lola let herself fly.

She was unaware that her dance across the ice had gained spectators. Several men and women were lined up against the fence that circled the ice, eyes glued on her journey. Though not nearly good enough to be professional, she had a certain grace and beauty that captivated on lookers.

Slowing her pace, she let her body slam into the fencing. Somehow, the pain of letting her petite body hit the side didn't bother her. Perhaps that was because mere aches of the body would never compare to the ache in her heart.

Sighing, she pushed away from the wall, heading out of the rink, unlacing her skates and placing her shoes on her feet.

Her step-dad, Sal, was waiting for her, concern in his brown eyes.

"Is everything okay, mi chica bonita?" he queried, watching as she shrugged into her jacket.

"Yes, papa," she assured him, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Everything's fine."

Turning, she headed toward the car, the only man she had ever known as a father fast behind her.

"Are you sure Lola? Because you usually come here with Chase…"

Ignoring that ache in her heart, she shook her head, opening the unlocked car and sitting in the passenger seat. "Chase was busy tonight." The lie fell easily off her tongue.

She felt his glance and willed the blush to remain at bay. "Okay, mija. I believe you…"

Guiltily, she stared aimlessly out the car as he drove her back to her dorms.

- - - - -

_Lola had been jealous._

_Jealous that Chase and Zoey's relationship had lasted, despite the distance that laid between them. Somehow, even though Zoey was in California, and Chase in New York, they made their relationship work._

_Her and Vince had broken up before heading off to their respective colleges, believing that the long distance relationship would be too much._

_Missing Vince, she had decided to date Chase's loveable geeky roommate._

_Dating him had been comfortable and fun, nothing more. She could tell that Chase didn't like it but, when she asked him why, he responded that he didn't want the dynamics of their collective friendship to be ruined._

_When Lola had broken up with Cooper, Chase seemed less tense._

_After Cooper, Lola dated Matthew, Kenny, Lyle…and a string of other guys._

_Chase always became the over protective brother with each and every boyfriend._

_At first, it had been amusing, but it had gradually morphed into an annoyance._

_"Chase, I know you care," she had told him, when she had discovered him two rows behind her and her date at the movie theater one night. "But this is ridiculous."_

_"Just don't want to see you get hurt," he grumbled, embarrassed at having been discovered._

_"I know," she had responded, placing a hand on his shoulder. "And I think it's sweet. But the stalking has got to end."_

_She had been teasing but the remark clearly stung him. She had, however, refused to rescind._

_Over the course of a year, his attitude had only gotten worse. By the end of their second year, it was rather appalling. The "stalking" had come to an end but Chase had become surly about any guy that was interested in her._

_"What's your problem Chase?" she had yelled, after he scared off _another_ boy that had been flirting with her._

_The look in his eyes had made the problem clear and had left Lola's head spinning._

_- - - - - -_

It was late when Lola arrived in her dorm room, tip toeing quietly in, careful not to wake a slumbering Charity. Without making a sound, she dropped onto her bed, turning her laptop on, waiting for it to load.

Once it did, she opened myspace, cringing at the sight of her top 8. She hated seeing Zoey and Chase's pictures so close together. A flip of the finger, a slight tap-tap, and she was viewing Zoey's myspace page. Her eyes traveled to the relationship status, letting out a deep breath when she saw that Zoey still counted herself as "In a Relationship".

Not in a relationship with Chase.

With some other guy, someone she had met at her fashion school.

Exiting from the webpage and shutting the computer down, she reclined against the wall, which her bed was wedged against.

Zoey had let go, so why couldn't Chase?

- - - - - -

__

"Why don't you just tell me the truth?"

The truth…

The truth would create a whole bunch of problems.

Zoey was hitting Lola, over and over and over…

Blood dropped in rivulets from Lola's mouth, creating a dark red pool at Zoey's feet.

"NOOO!!" Chase screamed, trying to move forward but finding that his feet were frozen…

"NO!" Chase sat straight up in bed, pulse racing, the picture of Zoey beating Lola engrained into his brain.

"What?" shouted Gary, also sitting up.

Shaking, Chase found the chord for his lamp, pulling it and illuminating part of the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Gary, wide eyes on Chase.

"Nothing," Chase replied, running his hands over his face.

Glaring, Gary responded, "It's not nothing. I think it's time we talk about whatever is keeping you from sleeping."

Wanting to, but not fully ready to, Chase shook his head. "Just go back to sleep, man."

"No," Gary said, stubbornly. "Not this time."

- - - - -

_He met her family._

_Her mom, step-dad, younger sister and brother: Teresa, Sal, Martina and Roberto Ramon._

_Aunt Tia and her son Alex._

_Grandma and Grandpa Ramon._

_They had invited him to spend the holidays with them, promising to honor his Jewish heritage by celebrating Hanukkah, along with their own traditional Christmas._

_They had invited him against Lola's wishes, as the girl was still furious at Chase for what she called an invasion of her privacy._

_No matter how many times Chase apologized, Lola wouldn't forgive him. And, yet, she didn't act like she was angry at him. More like uncomfortable._

_He had been set up in the guest room at Lola's step-grandparents, sharing a room with the sulking teenager Alex._

_Even though Alex had a clear dislike for him (Aunt Tia assured him that Alex had clear dislike for everyone) and Lola was avoiding him, he had enjoyed his time with the family._

_Apparently all but the two had also enjoyed his time with him, so they had extended the invitation to stay through New Year's. He had readily accepted._

_Lola had acquiesced to the invitation with crossed arms, refusing to reveal how she honestly felt._

_The night before New Year's, the family had gone ice skating._

_Chase, not an avid ice skater, had let the family coax him out onto the rink. Their encouragement had turned to laughter as he had flailed miserably, falling several times to the ice. His gracelessness on the ice had even made Lola smile, though only slightly._

_Finally, he had given up attempting to skate, clinging to the fence and watching everyone else. He had found his eyes glued, for some reason, to Lola's figure as she darted around the circle._

_The lump forming in his throat at her beauty made him realize something._

_Why had he hated her dating his first roommate? Why had he constantly tried to fend off the guys that wanted to date her?_

_Why?_

_Because, his heart whispered to him, his view of her had changed from friend to more._

_The lump wouldn't dissolve._

_He knew what he had to do._

_He had to call Zoey._

**I'm aware of the irony of an Aunt Tia in a Latino family - maybe they call her Tia Tia. Lol. Anyway, read and review! Submit your guesses as to what exactly is going on.**


	3. Three

**So...why did Chase call Lola? And what did Lola see in Chase's eyes that made her head spin? Those answers, and more, in this chapter. On a side note, I'm really enjoying writing this story. If only more people would take the time to REVIEW and share their thoughts. Thank you to those who have reviewed - it means a lot to me! :-)**

Chase felt like he was going through Lola withdrawal.

Three days. It had been three days since he had last seen or heard from her.

She was definitely shutting him out, pushing him away…

…breaking his heart.

Running, because he was late to his afternoon class, across the grass, he chastised himself. He really shouldn't let himself become so miserable over her.

It wasn't like they were dating. At least not officially.

And maybe she would be better off without him in her life.

Better off with someone who was able to give her everything and who could move forward.

Last night's dream reentered his mind as he sailed smoothly into class, managing to keep his feet from tripping over anything, and sat down in his seat. His teacher gave him a pointed stare but he was too entrenched in remembering the vision of his feet stuck in the ice of Lola's favorite rink, as she skated around him, to notice.

"Chase, Chase," her voice lilted, inviting him to join her.

All of a sudden, Zoey had been there, bat in hand, eyes upon Lola.

That particular part of the dream he was spared from reliving as a sharp jab to the ribs brought his attention to the front of the room. The boy beside him, Russ, snorted as Chase stared dumbfounded at his professor.

"Mr. Matthews," the teacher's nasally voice intoned. "Daydreaming in this class is not permitted. If you want to daydream then, please, don't bother showing up."

Chase nodded then slid, embarrassed, down into his seat.

- - - - - -

She had a strong inclination to call him.

To pick up the phone, hit speed dial 1, and call him.

Just wait until he picked up, hear his voice and, then, hang up.

But of course that was ridiculous. If she called, he would see it was her number. The caller I.D. would give her away.

There was the option of calling from a pay phone…

Feeling pathetic at the mere thought of such an action, Lola groaned, pressing her face into her pillow, keeping her screams at bay only because of the girl she shared a room with.

Picking up on her roommate's attitude, Charity asked, "Having problems with Chase?"

Not appreciating Charity's lack of tact, Lola refused to answer.

"Oh, come on, you know you can tell me anything…"

Lola removed her head from the pillow and rolled her eyes at the raven-haired girl. "Yes, I can tell you anything. And that anything will somehow end up in your blog, for all prying eyes to read."

"I would _never_ put anything about you and Chase on my blog," Charity promised. "No one cares about either one of _you_."

Turning onto her back, Lola stared up at the ceiling, not sure how much, if any, information she wanted to divulge about her confusing relationship with Chase.

"Telling someone else makes dealing with whatever it is a lot easier…"

Lola agreed and so, with an exhale, she began to talk.

- - - - -

"_I broke up with Zoey."_

_The words spilled out of his mouth as they both sat, cramming for midterms, in the library late one Thursday night._

"_Wh-what?" Lola stammered, not sure she had heard right._

"_I broke up with Zoey," Chase repeated, turning red. "In January."_

_Unsure of why he had picked that specific moment to tell her, and incensed that he hadn't mentioned it much earlier, she flashed angry eyes at him. "And you're just telling me now?"_

_A blank look arrested his features as he regarded her. At long last, he shrugged. "Should've told you earlier."_

"_I'll say you should've!" she almost shouted. A tumult of feelings whooshed through her, displacing the previous ones. Chase had broken up with Zoey, meaning he was free to date someone else. _

_It been almost a year since she had realized that Chase had feelings for her, feelings she was sure he had not been aware of. The summer following that discovery had been one of introspection for her. During those long summer weeks, she had come to the conclusion that she was in love with Chase. When she had first fallen for him was a bit of mystery. Perhaps during that first semester, as she had found refuge in his room. Or maybe even before. She remembered when he come back from England, while they were all still at PCA, showing up unannounced at Junior Prom. She had been more than elated at seeing him._

_If she had feelings for him then, they surely would've been overshadowed by her relationship with Vince and his with Zoey._

_Not wanting to let him see the emotions billowing inside over, she had turned uncaring eyes to him. "It doesn't really matter."_

_Crestfallen, he had regarded her a minute before nodding. "Can't see why it would matter to you."_

_Staring into his ice-blue eyes, she had felt as if the floor was being opened underneath her feet. "What am I doing?" she asked herself out loud._

"_Huh?" _

_A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She stretched out her hand, letting it graze the skin on his forearm. "Tell me why you broke up with her."_

_The adoration in his eyes as he gazed at her, a softness there that she had never witnessed before, was all the answer she needed. Leaning towards him, she pressed her lips to his, not surprised at the electricity that coursed through her veins._

_When he responded, his fingers becoming tangled in her loose hair, she giggled, in happiness._

"_Something funny?" he breathed, pressing his forehead to hers._

_She shook her head "no" then pulled him in for another kiss._

_- - - - - -_

The phone was open, the number on the screen. All he had to do was press send.

The little green button beckoned him.

Gathering all his courage, and borrowing some from his roommate and friend, who sat on the bed opposite of Chase's, he let his thumb hit the button.

By the third ring, he was ready to hang up. But, before he could, she answered.

"Chase?"

Feeling nauseous, he made himself speak. "Hey…Zoey."


	4. Four

**WHAT did Chase have to say to Zoey? Will you find out in this chapter? AND you found out the truth - Chase and Lola aren't "exclusive". That is partially explained here, although it may make you, my readers, upset with Chase... And I think some of you readers think that something much more dramatic is going on... Read on, and don't forget to review! **

_Lola was happy._

_Happy to be holding Chase's hand as they walked around campus._

_Happy to have Chase's arm thrown around her shoulders when they went to parties._

_Happy to let Chase trail kisses across her face._

_And, yet, something wasn't quite right._

_The something was that__ Chase had made it abundantly clear that he didn't want Lola to be his exclusive girlfriend._

_He had wounded her with the words. Lashing out, she had accused him of the desire to date as many girls as he could._

"_No," he had told her, taking his hands in hers. "It's not like that. I just…don't think I'm ready, yet, to make a commitment like that again. When I'm ready, I'll let you know."_

_The pain wasn't in any way lessened but she hadn't wanted to end things so quickly, not when she was so happy, so she opted not to argue the point with him._

_At least he wouldn't be dating any other girls._

_The dreams had begun sometime after that, though he never would talk to her about them._

_But, in the daytime, they haunted him, eyes dark as he attempted not to think about them…_

_- - - - - -_

Talking to Charity had made Lola feel somewhat better but, still, not all was solved.

Missing Chase, she sat in their spot, in their coffee shop, musing over the whole situation.

When he walked in, she knew it, even though her eyes weren't directed at the door.

He strode over, standing next to his usual chair but not sitting.

"Are you just going to stand there?" She intended the question to come out more snappish. Her tone, however, was soft, her voice wavering.

He glanced at her then sat down, clasping his hands together on the table. "It's been going on for far too long," he told her, eyes downcast.

"What? You and I? Or your nightmares?"

"You know what I'm talking about," he said, voice strained.

She turned her head, eyes wandering from person to person. Half of the guys in the establishment had asked her out but she had turned each one down, claiming to be involved in a relationship.

A non-exclusive relationship that seemed to be going nowhere.

"So just tell her," Lola said, finally.

"I called her the other day but I couldn't…couldn't get the words out."

Slowly, her head swiveled back around until her eyes were on him. "Couldn't get the words out?" she asked in a dangerously quiet voice. "You're just making up excuses now." She knew he wanted to say more but Lola was tired.

Tired of waiting for him to make the full commitment, tired of fearing that he was still in love with Zoey…

…tired of awaiting a broken heart.

She left him, sitting alone at their table, grabbing her hot tea and running away.

- - - - - -

_The nightmares had been interspersed at first, coming once or twice a month. Eventually, though, they started happening every night, torturing his waking hours._

_They distracted him from his time with Lola, which was precious._

_Precious because she was precious. So precious to him._

_He recalled that night, the night where the air had bitten at his cheeks as he watched her skate across the ice, wanting to follow her but not feeling that he could._

_After ice skating, they had gotten hot chocolate, which he knew was her favorite hot drink._

"_I have to tell you something," he had told her, seating himself next to her on a bench, as she sipped her hot chocolate. _

"_Oooh…sounds ominous," she said, laughing._

_When she saw his serious expression, she sobered up. "What is it Chase?"_

_Like ripping a band-aid off, he had told her, quickly, "I-never-told-Zoey-why-I-wanted-to-break-up." It came out as almost one word but at the look on her face, he knew she had heard._

"_You…didn't?"_

_She was going to cry. _

_Lola was a fiery girl who rarely allowed herself to cry. When she did, it was usually alone. _

_Knowing that made it harder for Chase to watch as tears welled up in her eyes._

"_Why didn't you tell her?"_

"_I just wasn't… I'm not… I don't know," he said, lamely._

_Clutching tightly to her cup, Lola tilted her head at him. "That's why you can't fully commit, isn't it? Because of this dishonesty."_

"_Lola." When she stared at him, waiting for him to continue, he felt his breath get caught in his throat. Should he tell about the dreams? "I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry's not good enough," she sniffled, tears finally making their way down her face. "Let's get back to school."_

_- - - - - -_

As he sat alone in the coffee shop, Chase pondered how important Lola really was to him.

_She's everything._

Which was why he hadn't told Zoey. It would kill him if any harm befell his lovely Lola.

Dreams, Gary had told him, aren't to be taken literally.

But, despite the wisdom his Psychology Major roommate spouted to him, Chase couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible would happen if he was honest with Zoey about why he had broken up with her in the first place.

He could hear her voice, chilling to the bone, whispering, "Not alright, not alright."

He could see Lola's blood on her hands.

Shivering, he stood from the table, not sure where he was going.

He let his feet carry him around the campus, not paying attention to his surroundings.

That being the case, he was surprised when a hand smacked him in the middle of his chest.

"Hey goofy," said a familiar voice.

Looking up, he found himself under the scrutinizing gaze of Lola's strange roommate Charity. He hated when she called him goofy. "Charity."

"So, did you have another fun filled day of crushing my roommate's heart into dust?"

At the remark, so casually made, Chase narrowed his eyes. "What do you know about it?"

"Lola told me all the sordid details, lover boy." The girl snorted, then raised an eyebrow. "You're an idiot, you know."

"I'm aware of that," he responded, knowing the insult wasn't far from the truth.

"Well," she clapping her hand against his back. "They say that admission is the first step to recovery." Saluting him, she jogged off, combat boots loud against the paved path.

Watching her leave, Chase thought maybe she was right.

He _was_ an idiot.

An idiot making a grave mistake.

It was high time to remedy that mistake.


	5. Five

**So this is it. The final chapter of Dreams. Please review and let me know what you think...thanks!**

"_Zoey, we need to talk." When she didn't immediately respond, he closed his eyes, not sure of how to continue. He had never wanted to hurt her, had not meant to fall for Lola._

"_About?" _

_The strain in her voice made him want to hang up the phone, save the conversation for another day. "Us," he said quietly, deciding that it would be better to get it over with while he felt a small ounce of bravery._

"_Us?" She paused and he could hear her swallow, nervously. He knew her nervous swallow. "You met someone didn't you?"_

_At the accusatory tone in her voice, Chase winced. Inhaling, he was about to reveal everything, when she spoke again._

"_It better not be Lola. There's a rule about friends dating other friends ex's."_

"_A rule?" he squeaked._

"_Yeah," she went on, voice gravelly and grave. "A rule. It's a rule that, if broken, has dire consequences."_

"_Dire?" he almost whispered, mind picturing something terrible happening to his Lola at Zoey's hands._

"_But that's not the case, is it Chase?" Suddenly, her voice was sic kingly sweet._

_Chase felt ill. "No…of course not." Though Zoey was not known for violent tendencies, Chase chose not to tempt her with the chance to change. "I just think that you and I are growing apart. Don't you think?"_

_For a long time, she didn't speak. When she did, her voice was even, revealing nothing of how she might be feeling. "You're right," she said simply._

_And that had been it._

_They were broken up._

_- - - - - -_

Winter break was fast approaching, which left Chase wondering where he would spend it. His parents had told him that they would love for him to come home, to Baltimore, but Lola's family had invited him, once more, to spend the holidays with him. Giddy to spend more time with his girlfriend, he had agreed to the proposal. But now things were so up in the air with her that he wasn't sure what to do.

Paying attention in his classes was the least of his worries as the semester drew to a close.

He was more worried about losing the girl that he loved.

Gary would just look at him, inspecting the bags under his eyes, then shake his head, muttering about Chase's "cowardice".

Was it really cowardice to want to protect her?

- - - - - -

_Snowflakes drifted down, touching Lola's outstretched hands. When one fell on her nose, Chase began to laugh. Pouting, the fragile-looking girl had approached him, then launched herself at him, pressing him down to the ground. Their laughter mingled together, making a melodious sound that caused those passing by to pause, watching in amusement the young lovers._

"_Got a snowflake on your nose," he teased. She rolled her eyes, then prepared herself to stand up, removing her weight from his body. Before she could his head shot up, his lips tenderly touching her nose in a soft kiss._

_Surprised, she had gazed down at him. "Chase, you're…" Her eyes had roved over his face taking in every feature. "You're such an amazing guy."_

"_I'm a lucky guy," he had whispered, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. Heart full, he moved his head again, catching her lips with his this time._

_After several moments, they broke the kiss, and she pressed her forehead to his. "It's getting cold."_

"_So," he said, standing, then helping her to stand. "Let's find somewhere warm to be."_

_Arm snug around her waist, the two had strolled away, still completely lost in their own world._

_- - - - - -_

Chase sighed at the memory, remembering the taste of her lips, the texture of her skin, the warmth of her smile… Had it only been a month ago?

Shaking his head, he glanced at the calendar. Two more finals and then he would be on his way to…somewhere.

A painful constriction of his most valuable muscle, the one that Lola had gotten a hold of, helped him to remember what he had to do.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his phone, found the number in his contact list then pressed send.

It seemed to ring forever.

He was about to give up, because he didn't want to leave it in voicemail, when she answered. "Chase!" she said, excitement in her voice. "I'm blessed with two calls from you in one week. I feel so lucky!"

Grinning, despite the raging fear inside of him, he replied, "Yeah. Well, it must be your week."

"I guess so. Now tell me, why are you calling this time? Just feel like talking again?"

"Not…exactly." He took another deep breath then he plunged in, confessing everything. "The reason I broke up with you last semester was because…because I realized that I had feelings for Lola. Strong feelings. We didn't start dating right away. I didn't even know she had feelings for me. We've been dating since right before Spring Break, last semester." The truth jumbled out, rushed, anxiety behind ever word.

She was quiet for a little while before finally speaking. "Wow. Well, I thought as much."

"You…what?" Chase cried, recalling Zoey's "rule".

"Why do you think I told you about that rule?" she asked, good-naturedly. "I'd been worried for awhile that you and Lola were falling for each other. That you wanted to break up with me seemed to confirm my suspicions. I was hurt and angry, so I told you that."

Shaking inwardly and out, Chase let his mouth hang open. "You…weren't serious then? About the dire consequences?"

She laughed into the phone. "No. What did you think? That I would find out about you and Lola then go all Bride of Chucky?" Ashamed at having thought so, Chase didn't respond. Zoey's next words sounded harsh and angry. Of course, she had every right to be. "How could you think that Chase? Don't you know me well enough?"

Feeling awful, Chase ran a hand through his bushy mane. "I wasn't sure…and then there were these reoccurring dreams…nightmares, really. You were there, always hurting Lola. I just didn't want that to happen."

When Zoey was really angry, she breathed air out through her nostrils. Though he was talking to her over the phone, he could tell that the sigh on her end was not breathed out of her mouth but out of her nose. Cringing, he waited for her to say something. "You're an idiot Chase," she said, voice flat.

He shrugged, settling himself more on his bed. "I've been hearing that a lot lately."

"And a coward," she went on.

"That too," he sighed into the phone.

"Maybe I would've been hurt had you told me about your feelings for Lola but I would not have boarded a plane, flying out to the East Coast, with the intention of chopping Lola to little bits."

Remembering the dream where Zoey had done just that to Lola, he shivered. "I didn't really think…I just… I'm such an idiot."

He knew that Zoey was nodding in agreement. "What does Lola have to say about all this?"

"I, unh, well I never told her about the dreams."

He could picture Zoey placing a hand on her hip, eyes rolling. "I'm sure she's aware that you're having them. And…and…" Zoey paused. "And she knows that you were never completely honest with me, right?"

Chase chuckled nervously, even though nothing about the predicament was humorous. "Right."

"Oh, Chase. You're clearly in love with her. Now, go make things right before you lose her!"

Grinding his teeth, Chase resisted the urge to tell Zoey off. At one point in time, he had been in love with her - she was actually his first love - but he had never appreciated the way she ordered him around, even when she was right. "I will! But first, are we okay?"

"Yes, Chase," she told him, exhaling again through her nostrils. "Now go!"

- - - - - -

She wasn't in her room.

Or at the theater.

Or in the coffee shop.

That left only one place that Chase could think of.

- - - - - -

The world was a big blur, all the colors of the rainbow blending together as Lola spun around and around on the tip of her ice skate. Gradually, she began to slow her spin, people becoming people again, instead of blobs. One such person caught her eye. He was standing at the edge of the rink, watching her. When she saw him, she stumbled, falling on her knees to the ice.

"Lola!" she heard him call.

She didn't look up until his feet were there, black shoes in her line of vision. She allowed him to help her up, assisting her off the ice, but still she didn't look at him.

He sat next to her on the bench but didn't remove his hand from her arm.

"I'm coming home with you for the holidays," he said softly, scooting closer to her.

Fire burned in her retinas as she finally lifted her head to meet his eyes. The wrath she exposed on the outside helped to conceal that ache in her heart. "Who says you're welcome?"

When he gingerly reached out one gloved finger to trace her cheek bone, she jerked her head back. "Lola," he said, obviously hurt.

Tears stung her eyes but she wouldn't cry.

"I know that you're angry with me. I know. I wouldn't commit to you. And there were those dreams. Gary says that our deepest fears are often manifested through our dreams."

Lilting her head to one side, she viewed him through narrow slits. "What are you talking about Chase?"

He looked sheepishly at her then spilled forth the details of his dreams.

At the descriptions he offered, she gasped. Who knew such bloody images existed in his subconscious? "But you didn't actually think that Zoey would hurt me, did you?"

"Unh," he said, glancing at out of the corner of his eye. "I wasn't sure. I guess not. I just didn't want to lose you." He held his hands in his lap, eyes turned to the starry sky. "Gary says Zoey was a representation of something taking you from me. He says, were it not for the dreams, I would have never viewed Zoey as a threat to our relationship."

Rolling her eyes at Gary's mumbo jumbo being spouted from Chase's lips, Lola leaned forward, touching his forearm with her fingers. "You're an idiot," she teased.

At her light tone, his head jerked up, his adam apple bobbing crazily. "I am that," he agreed readily.

"And here I was, thinking that you were still in love with Zoey."

"No," he cried, turning towards her and grasping her delicate hands in his. Grimacing, he pulled his hands away, yanking his gloves off, then taking her hands once more, relishing in the flesh on flesh contact. "Never. I was just an idiot, for not allowing myself to fully commit to you. I told myself I wasn't ready for that, not so soon after breaking things off with Zoey. The dreams assailed me immediately following my refusal at an exclusive relationship. Gary says-"

"No more 'Gary says'!" she laughed, holding up a hand. "Anyway, I can guess. You're fears about losing me were tied to that very refusal? And I'm sure guilt played a hand."

Nodding, he reclaimed her free hand. Wide, watery eyes, surveyed her, waiting for her to make the next move.

"Well," she said, a thoughtful expression on her lovely face. "I guess I can forgive you."

"Good," he said, letting out a deep breath. "Because I love you and can't imagine life without you."

The remark, so casually made, caused Lola's mouth to gape open. "You're supposed to tell me that you love me, for the first time, way more dramatically that that!" she protested.

He started at her words, then, in a rush, moved off of the bench, dropping to one knee on the ground in front of her. The change in position stirred curiosity in several nearby. "Lola Martinez," he told her, looking deeply into her eyes. "I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I only hope that you feel the same."

A tender smile touched her lips as the tears, that had threatened to flow over, for very different reasons, earlier, slid down her cheeks. Trying to speak, but finding that she wasn't up to the task, she merely nodded.

Words no longer necessary, he raised himself up on his haunches, until his face was hovering before hers. Their eyes met, speaking volumes, and then he touched his lips to hers, in a sweet and passionate kiss that resulted in cat calls from their audience.

Both blushing, they pulled away.

"So, I guess this means you're coming home with me for the holidays."

Grinning, he touched her hair. "Yup. You're stuck with me forever, Lola."

That night, he slept, for the first time, in a long time, without having a single dream.

_End_


End file.
